A Night of Love
by Chou Kanraku
Summary: Yoru and Ran are busy with "something" when Matsuri comes in and disrupts them every time they start. Sora and Sunao join the party and catch some action in the process. How will this work? Will they never be together? Find out...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A Night of Love**

"Your eyes are so beautiful when they glow in the moonlight."Yoru said as he leaned over to give Ran a kiss on the cheek.

It was a light kiss but it made his love shiver from just the touch to his skin. Ran leaned up against his lover and wrapped his arms around his waist. Yoru smiled at that moment and did the same thing.

"Yoru I-I don't want to be here let's go. I really just want to be somewhere where it's warm." Ran said with a timid sort of voice that tickled the hairs on Yoru's neck. Yoru helped Ran up while getting up him self.

"Ran, are you really that cold to have this wonderful night ended so we can leave and be warm?" Yoru said as his love wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Ran what are you doing?" Yoru asked as his entire body was overcome by the strong will that was holding him at the time.

Ran held tightly, as though his love was being taken away from him, and wouldn't let go. Yoru admired this and picked up his lover and carried him all the way to the room that they were staying in and laid him on the bed.

"Ha ha! Yoru stop tickling me! No that's too much! Stop!" Ran said as he rolled over multiple times trying to get away.

Yoru stopped and stared at Ran for a moment watching him gasp for air, and smiled.

"Ran what should we do now? I've got an idea but I don't think you're going to like it." Yoru said as he slowly started to take off his shirt and held it above Ran's head, he blushed.

Ran looked away trying not to think about what was happening when Yoru slipped his hand up Ran's shirt and started to play with the hardened peak that teased him so. Ran gasped at the touch of his love's fingers playing with every inch of his skin. Just then Yoru took hold of Ran's lips with such a chaste kiss that it sent both of their heads spinning. Ran tried to keep his urge to stay still and let the seme do what he wished but it was so tempting. Yoru let go off his lovers lips and went to pull off his shirt when he noticed that his erection was becoming too hard to handle.

"Great I didn't want to do this until later but I can't stand it anymore." Yoru said as he unzipped his pants letting out a certain thing that intrigued Ran to the point of losing his sanity.

"Yoru I-I …" Ran couldn't express how he felt as he gazed at the heavenly being in front of him.

Yoru looked down and then instantly shot a sinister look at his love showing how much he wanted to make love to him. Ran gasped realizing what was going through his seme's mind but then noticed how much he wanted the same thing.

"Ran." Yoru called to his mate. "You really need to stop acting as though you don't want what I'm about to give you. _Pleasure beyond your wildest dreams right here and now_." Yoru started to take off the rest of his clothes when Ran stopped him.

"I wanted to strip you myself." He said as he slowly slid down the bed a bit too where he was directly between his legs.

Ran started to take off his pants while gazing at his flaming erection. He licked the tip a bit causing Yoru to shiver. Yoru moved in a way telling Ran what he wanted him to do. Ran propped himself up on his elbows and let Yoru beg a bit before he would do anything.

"Ran, I thought that I was seme." Yoru said as Ran smirked.

Ran let a sad but amusing look come across his face telling Yoru that he didn't care whether he was seme or not. Ran held the tip in his mouth and began to caress it with his tongue. Yoru let out a slight moan of pleasure but caught it before he could show his uke how much he liked him tasting every bit of his being.

Ran took the whole thing in his mouth just barely and began to suck hungrily and with an intense desire for more. Yoru held his breath trying to keep quiet but it wasn't working. Ran stopped and swallowed the bit of essence in his mouth letting Yoru regain his compulsion.

"Ran, that… that was…Oh God!!" Yoru yelled as he forced himself on Ran.

He pulled off Ran's shirt and pants leaving only his boxers. Ran giggled a bit when Yoru placed little feather like kisses all over his chest and neck. Yoru slid up to his face and kisses him along the edge of his chin making Ran squirm where he lies.

Just then Ran some how managed to get his boxers off revealing Yoru's favorite toy. Ran blushed when Yoru began to rub along the inside of his thigh and along his heated length. As Ran became familiar with his touch Yoru took hold off Ran's member and gripped it in his hand causing him to become hard.

"Y-Yoru…" Ran barely made clear through the feeling of pleasure. Ran let his head topple over allowing Yoru to lightly suck on his neck. When doing that, Ran had immense urges to cum all over the place but he tried so hard not to.

"Ran what's the matter? You look like you've just seen a ghost." Yoru asked as he slowly let go of his grip.

Ran held still for a moment before he looked at Yoru. Just then there was a knock at the door. Ran and Yoru both looked over and then Yoru got up to answer with the biggest pissed off look on his face. Ran hid under the covers so terrified of what might happen if that was someone they don't know.

"Yes what do you want…? Matsuri it's just you I thought you were someone else." Sora said tapping in to get rid of Matsuri for Yoru.

Matsuri walked in, surprised to see that Sora was naked, without asking. Yoru was getting mad at the fact that he was busy with his uke and his other half's **Best** friend was ruining it. Ran got out from underneath the covers and was startled to see that Matsuri is still here.

"Matsuri!" Ran yelled as he dug back under the covers. Yoru heard this and politely escorted him out. Matsuri tried so hard not to go and came up with a brilliant plan.

"Sora stop, I have a job for you to do!" Matsuri yelled causing Yoru/Sora to drop him. Matsuri brushed himself off and held out a piece of paper. Grabbing the paper Sora came out completely after reading it he glared up at Matsuri and had no other choice but to do what he was told. Matsuri left with a cheerful victory and Sora looked at Ran.

"Look Ran I know how much you wanted to… y'know, but I can't let Yoru back out right now. I'm so sorry that I let Matsuri in to bother you guys but he's my friend and-"Sora was cutoff when a pair of soft velvety lips graced his.

"Ran I'm not Yoru…wait a second Sunao?" Sora asked with a blank look on his face. The boy nodded and blushed at the way that Sora looked at him. There was an awkward silence that surrounded them. Sora gathered his clothes lying on the floor and began to dress himself.

"What's wrong?!" Sunao yelled because of the fact that Sora wouldn't comment back from what just happened.

"Nothing, alright." Sora said as he quickly finished getting his clothes back on. Sunao got up off the bed and ran over to Sora grabbing onto him like his life was being taken away from him.

"Liar you love me don't you? I've already confessed my love toward you and what you give me nothing in return. I thought I meant more to you than that!" Sunao yelled as he slowly loosened his grip on the man he loves.

"You mean everything to me okay!" Sora yelled as he dropped to the floor with little hesitation. Sunao slumped down to his level and wrapped both arms around Sora's neck.

"You are the most kind and loving guy I know and I won't let you allow yourself to cry over me, I love you too much to see your face covered in tears. Let us lay here and get through this together, how does that sound?" Ran/Sunao said as they silenced themselves with an eternal kiss of forgiveness.

-- End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Assignment**

The next morning Sora and Sunao showed up in Matsuri's hotel room, designated to go to for their task. Matsuri was standing over by the window reading some letters sent to the Jack of all trades.

"Hey Matsuri what stupid task do we have to do today?" Sora yelled as the two of them approached Matsuri. He turned around with the biggest grin on his face.

"We were asked to work at a wedding!" Matsuri giggled. Sunao looked over at Sora confused. They sat down at a table to let Matsuri explain what was going on.

"We get to work at a _certain someone's_ wedding as waiters and when we're finished we get paid 10,000 yen each."

"10,000 yen each!" Sunao and Sora yelled simultaneously.

"Who's wedding is it?!"

Matsuri put a finger up to his mouth, "You'll just have to find out." Sora fell out of his seat from the anticipation. Sunao couldn't help but think that he knew exactly who's wedding it was. Sora got up and grabbed Sunao by the arm leading him out the door.

"Wait it's 7:00 tonight downtown at the cathedral, don't be late or they'll be mad!!" Matsuri managed to yell before the door slammed shut. Sunao pulled his arm away and looked up at Sora.

"What's wrong? It was a job offer to a wedding for someone we clearly know." Sunao said while staring up at him.

"That damn friend of yours. This was supposed to be our vacation and he had to ruin our most intimate moment just to ask us to work at a stupid wedding!" Yoru said as he gripped one fist into a ball ready to kill someone. Ran realized it was Yoru and came out to see him. He imediately pressed himself up against Yoru causing him to relax a bit.

"Ran, why does this stuff happen to us? Why can't we be together without being bothered." Yoru said slumping his head down. Ran moved to Yoru's front and looked up at his depressed look, then smiled. He stood on his tip toes and gave Yoru a quick peck on the lips. Yoru looked down at him and smirked returning the kiss. Ran blushed and despirately wanted to go back to the room to do all the naughty things that they always did. Yoru glanced up then started to speak.

"C'mon Ran if we ever want to get to do stuff without being bothered we need to go to that wedding. First, we need an outfit to look nice in for it. Let's go shopping." Yoru said as the two of them started to walk down the hall.

Later, when they got the mall they started at a store that sold wedding apparel. Nothing good so they kept looking. After 3 hours of trying on clothes and having fun makeout sessions they found the best outfits. Ran's was a white blouse/button up with black pants that had a red rose on the left leg. Yoru wore a black shirt with see-through sleeves and white pants with a black vines wrapped aroun each leg. They got back to hotel so they can order lunch and talk about what they were going to do later. Just then, Matsuri came over to see if they needed anymore information on the wedding. He brought a bag of things.

"Matsuri, if you want us to go to this wedding then stay the hell out of our room." Yoru said pointing to the exit. Matsuri just let himself in giving Ran the bag. Inside the bag was a bottle of sake and pair of handcuffs.

"What's this for? If it's for us, we don't want them." Ran said blushing as he held up the bag. Matsuri looked at him then back at Yoru.

"They're not for you guys instead they're for the bride and groom." Matsuri said reassuring them, even though Yoru could have thought of ways to use that stuff. Matsuri walked out the door, leaving the bag of goods for them to give.

"I wonder who it is. Hmmm...handcuffs..." Ran thought to himself trying to figure out who's wedding it was once again. Yoru laid back on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Shinichiro and Nanami." Yoru said pulling a pillow over his head. Ran look at him hesitantly.

"They have hand cuffs and we know them, maybe they're getting married."

-- End of Chapter 2


End file.
